1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method to manage control information of an application installed in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals are becoming a necessity of users due to the easiness of carriage along with such portable terminals providing a voice and video call function, an information input/output function, and a function such as data storage.
Due to the growth of general technologies of a wired/wireless communication technology, a multimedia technology, a manufacturing technology of hardware such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU) and a memory, and the like, the portable terminals can install an application desired by a user and provide various services.
However, there is an inconvenience that, when a problem occurs in any application among various applications installed in a portable terminal, a user of the portable terminal has to confirm control information of each application and also search the problematic application.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and/or method wherein a user only needs to confirm control information of the problematic application and search the problematic application when a problem occurs with an application among a plurality of applications installed in a portable terminal.